boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Phee
[[Nicholas Phee|Nicholas "Nick" Phee]] (b. August 1997) is the younger stepbrother of Charles. He began attending Tower Placement School in his sophomore year, appalling Charles. He met and befriended Nicholas Nelson (unbeknownst to him, the brother of Charles' crush, Valiera Nelson). According to Charles, his stepbrother encountered him at school rarely. He was known to be extremely narcissistic and for telling dubious stories. Biography Early life Nicholas Phee was born in August of 1997 to a businessman and someone he had married in Texas. Throughout his childhood, Nicholas became something of a wild child, getting into numerous fights. He was known to strongly dislike his mother. Moving to Utah Reunion with Charles After his parents divorced, he remained with his mother for a time. In 2012, he moved back to Utah, where a woman named Leah became his stepmother and her sons, Charles and the latter's brother, became his step-siblings. He began bonding heavily with the latter, who gravitated to him, and developed an estranged relationship with Charles, who had little patience for him. However, Charles mentioned that they had known each other since 2007. Switching to Tower Placement School Nicholas Phee began attending Tower Placement School in his sophomore year, appalling Charles. He met and befriended Nicholas Nelson (unbeknownst to him, the brother of Charles' crush, Valiera Nelson — the two had a love-hate relationship and were both Senior students). He also met Nelson, who angrily said he was not related to her. For this he held a grudge on her. According to Charles, his stepbrother encountered him at school rarely. In October, Phee also began dating a girl named Allie, who his younger stepbrother had a crush on, after taking her to Homecoming. He became heavily addicted to texting her and frequently invited her to his house, visiting her less consistently. Breaking up with Allie By January of 2013, Nicholas and Charles' relationship had become far more strained, as Nicholas was more consistently attempting to hurt Charles' pride deliberately, and make cruel jokes about Valiera Nelson, causing Charles to lose his empathy for Nicholas entirely. Despite this, he still tried to help him mend his relationship with Allie, but they reportedly broke up by Valentine's Day because Allie's mother had enforced it. A growing estrangement When their family went to an arcade, Nicholas Phee went so far as to spitefully claim that Valiera Nelson was disliked by nearly everyone, considering Charles moronic just for thinking otherwise, and has said that her friends only remain her friends because they feared doing otherwise, the sole exceptions being Charles due to his perceived stupidity and Nicholas due to his perceived zealotry. On March 17, Nicholas Phee accompanied his family and Rose Johannson to dinner, at which point he was receiving awful grades in school, enraging his father. He also began hanging out with Johannson at school. On April 3, he went to dinner with the same people. At some point in April, he broke Leah's car window because she had grounded him. Throughout that month, he became increasingly abusive towards his stepbrother and began threatening Leah on a consistent basis. Departure of Charles' family On May 12, he was restrained in his backyard with his father by police officers while Leah and her children gathered their possessions and left, never to see them again. Leah and Charles both suspected that Nicholas and his father were delighted by their departure. Personality and traits Highly condescending, arrogant, and self-righteous, Nicholas Phee epitomized the aspects of the typical characteristics of a member of the Phee family. He was obsessed with Allie and only ever hung out with her and his posse, having no other "long term" friends, even though he was able to bond with people quickly. In spite of his experiences with Allie, he continuously made fun of his stepbrother Charles for feeling the same way about Valiera Nelson. Like the majority of his family, Nicholas despises anyone who has dabbled in the use of drugs. Nicholas was also one to hold grudges: when Valiera angrily stated the obvious that he was not her sibling, he unjustifiably hated her for it knowing nothing about her. He considered himself superior to her and claimed that no one liked her. Indeed, Nick was overly critical of Charles and pushy and insensitive in questioning him. He continually made mean comments attempting to make him feel out of place. He had all of his family's hypocrisy — he saw himself as being perfect and simply couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had any weaknesses or flaws to begin with. Nick was constantly openly insulting people (especially his stepbrothers) or pointing out exaggerated facts or opinions about said people (especially Valiera, whose negative encounter he blames on her somehow knowing he was Charles' relative, even though he did not tell her). Indeed, he believed several people were inferior to him. He believed he was superior, for instance, to his "uncaring" biological mother, blaming her for neglecting him, the "idiot" Charles, blaming him for abusing him, the "b*tch" Valiera, blaming her for letting drugs drive her to borderline insanity, the "zealot" Nicholas Nelson, for following him around, his "little one" stepbrother, for copying him, and the "fool" Leah, for telling him what to do. He did, however, look up to his father. In fact, Charles claimed that he aspired to be just like his father someday. Initially, it was believed that this was most likely only the truth in the stepbrother's eyes and not necessarily the accurate truth. However, Charles was later proven correct. It would seem Nick was so arrogant that he (aside from his father) considered himself, more or less, better than everybody, regardless of intelligence, strength, status, or relationship. In fact, his narcissism is so extreme that he falsely claimed that every single sophomore student and half of the students in twelfth grade were his friends. With all being said, Nick clearly suffers from a superiority complex and possibly suffers from a narcissistic personality disorder. Solely attached to Allie (even his father has said this) prior to their breakup and cozying up to his father, Nicholas was a hateful and umambitious "family man", whose hobbies and interests were focused solely on card games, piano practice, memes, and television. Charles has claimed ignorance as to what Nick plans on doing for a living when he comes of age. Leah has also mentioned that he is "a narcissist in the making". Even though Phee once claimed it was his ambition to become an architect, he has done little to prepare for his career, and he receives poor grades in school. Despite his obnoxious demeanor and unbelievable pride and hypocrisy, Nick has a few redeeming qualities, mostly shown by the decency for which he treats Allie and the deep respect he has for his father. During the months they spent together, Nicholas enjoyed getting bitten by Allie, demonstrating he has a kinky side to him. He also tolerates his stepbrother's antics rather well, at least for a while. He also has a broad sense of humor, though most of his jokes are at the expense of others, many of them poking fun at foreign cultures, especially Mexico and Europe. Relationships Family Nick detests his biological mother, considering her to be uncaring and abusive. Meanwhile, he has a good relationship with his father and looks up to him. Charles claimed that he aspired to be just like his father someday; he was later proven to be correct. Former stepfamily Leah Although he hero-worshiped his stepfather, Nick has difficulty respecting Leah's authority, though he considers her a better person than his biological mother. Despite this, he wonders why he should have to obey her. On the other hand, Leah is clearly very repulsed by his arrogance, almost as much as Charles. He even broke her car window because she grounded him. So while he looks up to his father, he (literally and figuratively) looks down on his stepmother. Stepbrother Nick initially had a very good relationship with Charles' half brother, though he is often condescending to him, something Charles would occasionally join him in doing. Charles told Rose he can often hear them laughing about something strange upstairs. However, he became increasingly abusive towards him, much to Leah's outrage. Charles Nicholas initially had a love-hate relationship with his stepbrother, Charles, though the latter secretly respected him. He was alarmed when he learned that Nick had inadvertently become close friends with the brother of Valiera Nelson. The two have plenty of typical sibling rivalry in their history; Nick continually calls Charles a "psychopath" and Charles continually calls him an "idiot", and Nick makes fun of Charles by showing off his own prodigious athleticism and Charles makes fun of him by joking about his girlfriend Allie (though Nicholas made jabs at Valiera, who he unjustifiably hated, constantly). However, as they have both admitted, this is merely the way they operate (not unlike Zachary Brown). Nicholas also refuses to be in any of Charles' Instagram posts. In recent months, however, their relationship has become far more strained, as Nicholas has more consistently attempted to hurt Charles' pride deliberately, and make cruel jokes about Valiera Nelson, causing Charles to lose his empathy for Nicholas entirely upon accepting this wasn't just a phase. The fact that Nick and Charles' perceptions regarding Valiera Nelson were complete opposites strained their relationship even further. Indeed, one of their only similarities is that they both like Nicholas Nelson and consider him "cool". Their negative attitudes toward each other, while initially a joke, became very genuine. He considers Charles moronic just for thinking Valiera has any good qualities whatsoever. Allie Nick used to be Allie's boyfriend, but they broke up. She enjoyed biting him, which he did not mind nor did he ever do back to her. Nicholas Nelson Nicholas was a close friend to Nicholas Nelson, a fellow chess player who became a member of his posse and shared his first name. The two enjoyed throwing food against walls during lunch hour. Despite thinking poorly of both his intelligence and fighting prowess, it is clear that Nick was fond of him. However, Nick claims that Nicholas stalks him, which he is indifferent about. He apparently follows Nicholas out of fear, not loyalty. Valiera Nelson Nick despised Valiera Nelson, who was not only his stepbrother's idol but also the sister of one of his three best friends. Nicholas Nelson introduced her to Nick at the beginning of the 2012–2013 school year. She became snippy with him and told him he shouldn't consider himself her brother. This encounter severely hurt Nick's pride, and he considered her a "b*tch" and genuinely hated her. Nick probably disliked her even more after he learned Charles was in love with her, since he hoped a relationship between the two would never work. However, Nick has met her hated family. The fact that Nick is self-righteous and despises anyone who has dabbled in the use of drugs causes him to hate her even more. Ironically, the fact that Nick and Charles' perceptions regarding Valiera were complete opposites strained their relationship even further. Nick even went so far as to claim that she is disliked by nearly everyone, considering Charles moronic just for thinking otherwise, and has said that her friends only remain her friends because they fear doing otherwise, the sole exceptions being Charles due to his perceived stupidity and Nicholas due to his perceived zealotry. However, this was most likely a "jab", as he frequently made disparaging comments about her. As Nelson had moved away, this is even more dubious. Behind the scenes It is unknown how Nicholas Phee learned about Miranda Patrick. D. Isaac Thomas based Nick off of his own stepbrother, Micheal Price. Appearances * Category:Born in August Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Phee family Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:1990s births